Unspoken
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Birthday story for Darkflame. How do you cope when you lose the one thing you need to do your job. John is about to find out.
1. Illnesses never stay hidden for long

**Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: would love to say I own them but I don't.**

 **How do you cope when you lose the one thing you need most to do your job? John is about to find out. This is a special story and a birthday present for a very dear friend and author on here. Happy Birthday Darkflame, hope you enjoy John's suffering. Have a wonderful birthday and know I love you very much.**

 **Chapter 1: Illnesses never stay secret for long.**

John awoke and stretched out on his bed. As his hand hit the soft headboard behind him, he remembered he was at home and smiled. The smile quickly faded as his body was taken over by a coughing fit. When they finally subsided, he sank back onto his pillow. Not the best start to the day and he knew he was now in for some smothering from his brothers once they realized he was ill. He was actually quite surprised that Virgil wasn't already in here after that coughing fit. Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed, pausing for a moment in case there was another cough to come. This time he was in luck and he made his way to the bathroom. What he really wanted to do was climb back into bed for a few more hours but he knew he was due back on Five today so he couldn't.

Once he was dressed and ready for the day slowed by frequent bouts of coughing and sneezing, he left his room heading for the kitchen. Before he reached the door the klaxon sounded and John knew he would be safe for a few more hours, well as long as he could keep how he felt hidden for a few moments longer. He knew he wouldn't be asked to go on this rescue as he was due back up on Five later. In many ways, he was relieved because he knew he wasn't up to it but a part of him couldn't deny he wanted to go. He'd barely been on any rescues this rotation and it was frustrating him. Why did all the rescues seem to happen when Alan was down and not him?

John headed towards the lounge knowing he needed to at least show his face or his brothers would worry something was wrong. He walked in to see Virgil headed for the panel that would lead to Thunderbird Two. Scott had already disappeared through his.

"I'm sorry, John, but with you going back to Five today its best if you sit this one out," said Jeff. He knew John wouldn't really be happy with that but he didn't want to tire him out or worse injure him before a stint up in space.

"Its fine, Dad," he replied, surprised by how croaky his voice suddenly sounded.

"Are you okay, Son?" Jeff asked hearing the hoarse sound of his son's voice.

John coughed in an attempt to clear his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad, just a bit dry. As you don't need me, I'll go have some breakfast," he replied, quickly heading to the door before any more questions could be asked.

He was gone but had missed a younger brother still in the room. Gordon paused at the elevator down to two, "Keep an eye on him, Dad," he said.

"I will, Son. Don't worry," replied Jeff, not surprised that Gordon like himself had picked up that John wasn't right. Although he didn't make it obvious, Gordon had moments when he could be really astute especially when it came to Alan or John.

As soon as the others were on their way, Jeff went to find his stargazer. John was not in the kitchen as he'd claimed so Jeff headed to his bedroom. The door was open and he could see John stretched out on the bed, asleep. As he quietly drew closer he could see how pale his son was and the faint sheen of sweat running across his forehead.

Suddenly, John sat up and began coughing, Jeff was instantly by his side and rubbing his back as the young man was once more racked with coughs. When the coughing finally subsided, John leant back against his father suddenly needing the strength his dad always had.

Jeff smiled relishing in the opportunity to hold his second eldest. It wasn't often John let him do this anymore

"You need to get back to the rescue," said John, finally pulling away.

"Yes and you need to get some rest," replied Jeff, smiling down at him.

John nodded and laid back down on his bed and in less than a minute he was fast asleep. A sure sign he was ill. John had always been one to sleep off an illness. Jeff pulled a light blanket up and over his son. "Sleep well, Son," he said softly.

* * *

Gordon sat behind Virgil his foot tapping impatiently on the floor as they began their journey home from the rescue.

"Please, tell me you're not going to do that the whole way home," moaned Virgil.

"Sorry but I just want to get back and check on John," replied Gordon and instantly regretted his words as Virgil spun round to face him.

"What's wrong with John?" he asked.

"Think he's ill, he looked really pale and hot," replied Gordon, knowing there was no point trying to play it down.

Virgil turned back ground and pushed the throttle making Two fly faster. Normally, he didn't like to push the engines on Two but today they needed to be. John was the one of them that seemed to get ill the least so it always came as a bit of a shock when he did.

Gordon felt the power shift in the engines and was glad. Although, he knew Virgil was going to go into his paranoid, smothering brother mode he needed to let him know. This way they got home quicker and he could reassure himself that his big brother was okay. John would just have to put up with the smothering.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, everything okay?" called the voice of their older brother.

"Yes, everything is fine," replied Virgil, rolling his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Scott had called when he'd noticed that two was going faster.

Gordon stepped up to stand beside his brother, "We're just hungry and need some lunch, right Virge?" he added, knowing that only Scott could out smother Virgil. He didn't want Scott stressing about John and flying home dangerously.

"Yeah, and we can't have you eating it all before we get there," agreed Virgil, though he could see Scott wasn't buying it.

"See ya at home, bro," added Gordon and closed down the communication.

Virgil was not surprised to see that Scott had slowed down so he could keep pace with them. Scott would have easily realized there was something going on but at present he clearly thought it was them. Virgil had no intention of changing that until they landed. He knew that was what Gordon was thinking, too.

"He gonna babysit us all the way back now I take it," said Gordon, moving back into his seat.

"Yep, you know what he's like," replied Virgil.

"Yeah, like you, only worse," muttered Gordon.

"What was that?" asked Virgil, turning round to face his younger brother.

"Nothing, oh chilled out brother of mine," he replied with a grin.

"Like you can talk, you're the one dying to get back to him," said Virgil as he turned back round.

"Nicely played," admitted Gordon with a grin. Though he may be closest to Alan, he couldn't deny that Virgil had an amazing ability to cheer him up whenever he needed it. In whatever form it was required.

* * *

John awoke again feeling more like himself only to find two of his brothers in his room, watching him. "Jeez talk about giving a guy a heart attack," he said.

"Sorry, bro, just wanted to see how you are feeling," apologised Virgil, walking closer to bed.

"I'm okay, just feel a bit rough," he replied and allowed Virgil to check his temperature. As much as he hated being smothered, he'd learnt it was easier just to let Virgil get on with it.

"Your temperature is a little on the high side but not majorly so. Your chest is clear, too," replied Virgil, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some tablets. "These will help," he said holding them out.

John took the tablets and swallowed them as he was asked to do. He then laid his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. A couple more hours wouldn't hurt and then he sighed as a cool towel was placed on his forehead. "Thanks, bro," he said without opening his eyes.

"You're welcome, just rest, okay?" said Virgil, softly.

Virgil lead Scott to the door and pushed him out when his brother hesitated in the doorway. "He's not going to sleep with you breathing over him," he said as he closed the door.

"I'm not breathing over him," he muttered, indignantly.

"Not yet but you were about to. He needs rest not a dragon," retorted Virgil as he pushed Scott along the corridor and away from John's room. He knew there was nothing more they could do for John right now, he just needed to sleep.

Scott glared at his younger brother and then wandered off to find his father. Virgil just grinned and shook his head wandering off in the opposite direction.

* * *

A couple more hours passed before John awoke again and this time he actually felt a bit better. Oh, sure he was in no way recovered but he didn't feel as tired. His room, however, felt so hot and stuffy. What he really wanted was some fresh air. He knew Virgil would probably tell him he was supposed to stay in bed but he wasn't here. Fresh air is meant to be good for you when ill and he could always come back in if he felt worse again. Moving slowly, John climbed out of bed and changed his clothes. A quick detour to the bathroom and he was ready to leave. Getting up and moving about actually made him feel better so hopefully he was on the mend. He exited his room and paused in the hallway listening for any sound his brothers were nearby but the corridor was quiet. He quickly made his way to the door that led out of the villa and down to the pool. He'd decided to rest by the pool for a bit meaning he wasn't far from his room and could be found easily when the two smother hens he called brothers realized he was gone.

John took a deep breath in allowing as best he could the scents of the ocean to wash over him. Fighting back the urge to cough he moved further into the sunshine. Its warmth felt good on his cool skin. This was one of the things he missed most when he was up on Five. Although being up amongst the stars was one of the most incredible views he had ever seen, there was nothing like feeling the sun on his face and the salty briny sea air.

John sank down onto one of the sun loungers suddenly unable to stand anymore. Maybe he wasn't as well as he'd thought or should that be hoped. The fresh air did feel good and it was certainly cooler out here but maybe his bed was a better place to be. The question was did he have enough energy to actually get up and walk back to his room. The temptation to stay where he was and just rest was high but he also knew he was right in the sunlight. Plus, in all honesty, he was actually starting to feel nauseous now and a bathroom was going to be his first stop he feared.

John took a deep breath swallowing down the nausea threatening to surface; he was not puking on the pool side, no way. Slowly, he stood up but the world still spun alarmingly. Taking more deep breaths in an attempt to clear his head, John stumbled forward. This was not good. He needed help, blackness was creeping into his head and he fought desperately to stay in control of his body. He was losing though and now he couldn't even see where he was going anymore. Another stumble forward and suddenly the ground disappeared beneath him but John had given into the blackness and didn't know he was headed into the pool.

* * *

Gordon slung his towel onto a nearby lounger and stretched his arms up ready for a long morning swim, turning to face the water his heart stopped. There face down was the body of his older brother deadly still in the middle.


	2. No Longer a Sanctuary

_**Unspoken**_

 _ **Disclaimer: would love to say I own them but I don't.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Big thanks to Sam1 and Loopsta for checking over this. Dedicated once again to Darkflame for being the awesome friend that she is. Love you.**_

 **Chapter 2: No Longer a Sanctuary.**

Moving faster than he probably ever had in his life, Gordon was in the water and by his brother's side before he even realised he'd moved. Flipping him over, he dragged his brother to the side. He got them both out of the water, ignoring the stabbing pain that ran down his side from the sudden exertion. His hand searched for a pulse but he couldn't find it.

"No, no you're not doing this to me, John."

He slammed the button on his watch that would call his brothers to him and began chest compressions.

Gordon paused for a second and waited, praying for a response. "Come on, John. You are not gonna die like this," he begged. Just as he was about to resume the compressions, John coughed and water spewed from his lungs. Gordon tipped his head to the side so he wouldn't choke and rubbed his back until he was done. John's head then fell back against his brother.

"That was close. I thought I was gonna have to give you mouth to mouth then," he said, trying to keep his voice light and disguise the tremor running through it.

Suddenly, two figures skidded to a stop beside them and Gordon for once was relieved to see his older brothers beside them.

"What the hell happened?" asked Scott before Virgil could.

"I found John in the pool," Gordon said quietly. Just saying the words made it hit home what he had actually seen and done. He wobbled slightly at the thought but found the welcoming arm of Virgil wrap around him as he moved close to check on John who had stayed silent but was clearly awake.

"You remember what happened, John?" asked Virgil, lifting his brother's head slightly. The other arm stayed wrapped around Gordon, whether it was comfort or in case Gordon lost his balance again, he didn't know but he wasn't moving it. He could also sense that Gordon didn't want him to move it either.

John slowly raised his head to his brother and then shook it softly, wincing in pain as he did so. He had no idea what had happened or even where he was right now. All he knew was his head hurt and he was cold.

"Let's get you to sickbay so I can check you over," said Virgil, softly smiling down at his brother. He stood up, squeezing Gordon's shoulder for a moment. Scott and Virgil carefully pulled John up who swayed but stayed standing. They stood on either side of him and slowly made their way to the villa door.

Virgil then turned back to Gordon who was still sat on the floor. "Why don't you grab a shower and then come down to the infirmary? I'll know more of what is going on by then," he said, smiling gently at his younger brother. Gordon nodded but made no attempt to move, he just needed a minute alone.

* * *

Jeff sat in the sickbay beside his son who was tucked up in the bed. John was suffering from the after effects of almost drowning on top of the virus he already had. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as Virgil had finished checking him over and his lack of fuss to Virgil's care showed just how ill he was truly feeling. Jeff found himself running his fingers through John's hair not because his son needed it but because he did. He had almost lost his stargazer today. If it wasn't for Gordon, he wouldn't be able to do this. As he thought of his second youngest son, he realised he hadn't seen him. He had expected the young man to be down here as soon as he had showered. Sooner in all honesty. He could feel his worry building as to where his water loving son was.

He looked over to where Virgil was recording his brother's status. Virgil had always kept meticulous records on any accidents and though this wasn't strictly an accident, he knew it still warranted recording. He was proud that his son put so much effort into it as he knew how much the artist hated paperwork. He was about to say something to him when suddenly John stirred.

He sat bolt upright in the bed gasping, which quickly turned to coughing, leaving the young man struggling to breathe. Jeff was behind his son, rubbing his back before he even realised he had moved.

Virgil had reacted just as quickly and was ready in case they needed to take more serious action. He also had a bowl just in case all the coughing made his brother sick.

Finally, the coughing subsided and John relinquished the contents of his stomach into the bowl just as Virgil had predicted. He disappeared with it and John sank back against his father once more, all his energy lost. Virgil reappeared with a glass of water and carefully held it up to his mouth, knowing John didn't have the energy to hold it.

John sipped the water slowly then pulled away when he'd had enough. He went to thank his brother but no words came. Clearing his throat slightly, he tried again but all he got was an embarrassing squeak.

Virgil put up his hand, stopping his brother before he could try again. "It's okay, John, you're welcome," he said, knowing exactly what his brother was trying to say. "You swallowed a lot of water plus you're battling a virus which I'm guessing may be in your throat or chest possibly both judging by that cough."

John just nodded weakly. His throat hurt and his chest did feel tight so his brother was probably right. As if almost drowning wasn't enough to contend with.

A hand touching his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts to see Virgil looking at him worriedly. John gave him a half smile, knowing he had no way to reassure Virgil he was okay. Clearly his voice was long gone for the time being. He could see Virgil wanted to check his throat and his chest so he let him. Out of all the boys, John was the one who allowed Virgil to just do what he needed to do. It was easier in the long run.

"Yep, looks like you have an infection in your throat and your chest is sounding a bit congested now, too, bro, I'm afraid. You've also got a fairly high fever as well," explained Virgil as Jeff moved so John could lie back down. John just nodded his head again.

The door opened and Scott came into the room. Jeff looked up, surprised to see that Gordon wasn't with him. He was getting worried about his second youngest son now.

"I've let Alan know what's going on and he wants to be kept informed. Oh, and he said feel better soon," said the oldest son as he approached the bed. "How's the patient?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes at Scott and wished he could make a reply to that but of course he couldn't so he stuck with glaring at him instead. It was then he realized there was a face missing too. He looked to his dad, wondering how to ask where his younger brother was but he saw worry in his father's steel grey eyes. Touching his hand gently to get his attention, he mouthed his brother's name and could see his father understood.

"I don't know, Son," he replied, knowing instantly what John was asking. John pointed to the door and Jeff knew what his son was telling him to do. "John I…" he began but again John pointed to the door. "Okay," he replied, knowing his son wasn't going to give up until he went to find him. Standing up, he smiled down at John, "Try and sleep, that's an order."

John gave him a weak salute and Jeff couldn't help but grin at him. That was exactly the reaction he had expected from him. He then turned to Virgil and Scott. "I'll be back," he said and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Scott.

John couldn't explain so he looked over at Virgil, hoping his usually astute brother had understood.

"Dad has gone to find Gordon," explained Virgil, having seen John mouth his brother's name to their dad.

Scott nodded in understanding, he'd been a little surprised himself not to find Gordon down here. He then turned to John, "No voice, hey bro," he said sympathetically.

John nodded and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep," Scott said softly.

He moved away from the bed and towards the small desk where Virgil was recording more details in John's medical file. "You can head off now Scott. I'll keep an eye on him," said Virgil without looking up.

"Nah I'll stay, after last time, I'm not letting him out of my sight until he's recovered," replied Scott, pulling up a chair.

"Uh, I am going be here you know?" said Virgil, suddenly looking up at his brother.

"I know but I'm still going to stay. I don't want him running off again," replied Scott.

"Do you not trust me to keep him here?" questioned Virgil, feeling annoyed that Scott doubted him like this.

"Well, he escaped last time," muttered Scott, not wanting to get into an argument with Virgil right now.

"Yeah because he had no one watching him. He's not exactly going sneak past me is he? He can barely stand."

"Only because you wouldn't let me," said Scott, standing back up again. If Virgil wasn't going to drop it then fine, he'd talk about it but his younger brother was not going to like it.

Virgil stared at Scott in disbelief, he couldn't believe Scott had just blamed him for what had happened. He stood up, the hurt and anger now evident in his honey burnt eyes. "Then you look after him if you don't trust me to do it," he stated and walked out of the room.

Scott sank back down onto the chair. That wasn't quite what he wanted to do but he couldn't deny that a part of him knew John wouldn't be lying in this bed if Scott had stayed with him. Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that John had witnessed the entire scene. John closed his eyes as Scott's head turned back to face him but a look of sheer pain crossed his eyes at what he had just seen.

* * *

Jeff meanwhile was struggling to locate his second youngest son. He had tried the usual places but there was no sign. Jeff sighed and walked to the lounge, from his desk he had the ability to locate everyone on the island. Pressing the relevant buttons, a small screen opened up, showing various dots in different locations. Jeff had them colour coded so he could quickly identify that Gordon was down on the south beach. What surprised him, however, was that Virgil was not in the sick bay but in his room? One problem at a time though and right now he needed to find Gordon.

He quickly walked down the south beach and found Gordon sitting close to the water's edge just watching as the tide rolled in. He could easily see that his second youngest son was struggling to deal with what had just happened. He walked over and sat down on the sand beside him but said nothing. With Gordon, he'd learnt to let the young man talk to him first. Otherwise, Gordon tended to feel pressured and often turned to jokes or said nothing.

"How's John?" he asked finally.

"He's going to be fine. He's fighting off a fairly nasty virus but he will be fine, thanks to you," replied Jeff.

"I thought he was dead," Gordon said. His voice was barely a whisper but Jeff heard every word.

He wrapped his arm around his son, hoping Gordon wouldn't shrug it off but to his relief his son didn't. "He didn't die, though, Gordon. You were there and you saved him. He will be okay in time. Few days' rest and some smothering from his brothers will put him right."

A slight grin crossed the prankster's face at the smothering his older brother was about to face but it soon faded away. Gordon couldn't get the image of John lying face down in the water out of his mind. In his sanctuary, his place of solace. It wasn't as if he didn't know the dangers that the water held but it had never seemed so real until this very moment. His pool, his water had almost claimed the life of his brother and that was something he didn't know how to handle.

"Why don't you go and see John, reassure yourself that he is fine," said Jeff. He knew his second youngest was not okay but he could also tell Gordon wasn't ready to talk about how much it had affected him yet. Jeff knew that what Gordon needed most of all right now was to see his brother alive if not well.

Gordon nodded and stood up, he then jogged off towards the villa and Jeff hoped to the infirmary. He, however, stayed where he was and stared out to sea. "Something tells me this is going to be far more reaching than any of us are expecting," he said to himself.

* * *

Gordon arrived at the infirmary and stopped at the door. Peering through the small window, he could see the pale form of his oldest blond brother. He found himself staggering back slightly as his brother looked almost the same as he had when he pulled him out of the water. He couldn't go in there, he couldn't face him. He backed away from the door and then spun round, heading away to Thunderbird Four.

His arrival, however, had been spotted by someone though. John's eyes had opened at just the moment Gordon had appeared in the window. The older Tracy could see his brother was suffering and he hated that he was the cause. Clearly, his dad hadn't been able to get through to him and the only other person who was usually good at that was up on Five. John sighed, making Scott realize his brother was awake once more.

"That wasn't much of a sleep," he said, smiling at his younger brother.

John just gave him a weak smile which rapidly disappeared as his body was once more racked with coughing. Scott repeated the actions his father had done earlier, rubbing John's back until he was done. John sank back down onto his pillows, wincing as pain filled his throat and chest.

"Are you in pain?" asked Scott, seeing the pain in his brothers blue eyes. John nodded.

Scott activated his watch and called for Virgil. He hoped his brother wouldn't ignore him and he was relieved when a tired face appeared on the screen.

"I'm on my way," was all his brother said before the image vanished.

Scott lowered his arm and turned back to John - who had closed his eyes but experience told Scott his brother was not sleeping.

Virgil appeared in the room and walked over to John. John sensing his presence opened his eyes and then brought his hands up to his throat. As expected, Virgil knew exactly what his brother was trying to say. He moved away and gathered what he needed before returning to the bed.

"How did you know he was in pain?" asked Scott as his brother administered pain relief. He hadn't said anything and John obviously couldn't.

"Because I can read him just as well as you can," replied Virgil but he didn't look at his oldest brother.

"Well, neither of us did earlier," said Scott, rising from his seat. His anger and guilt resurfacing that they'd allowed John to end up outside drowning in the pool.

"Are you blaming me for what happened earlier? He's a grown man not a kid," retorted Virgil, moving to stand in front of his brother.

Scott held his ground, "Yes, he is but at least one of us should have stayed with him."

"So, I'm to blame because I made you leave his room despite the fact that what he needed most was quiet to rest?" questioned Virgil, stepping closer.

John watched the exchange, knowing it needed to all be said but he wasn't going to let them go too far. At the end of the day, this was his fault not theirs. The question was how to get their attention back to him?

"That's not what I said," replied Scott.

Virgil sighed, "You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. You think I shouldn't have made you leave but I did what I thought was best. So, I guess that means you're questioning my judgement as well?"

Scott paused, suddenly, unable to answer that because by all rights he was questioning his brother's judgement and his decision.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, big brother," said Virgil but all the anger was gone from his voice now. What remained was guilt and pain.

Suddenly, a loud clatter caused them both to spin round to find the small tray Virgil had set up by John's bed was now on the floor. Looking to John, they saw him glaring at them both. He then gestured to Scott and the door. Scott shook his head, he couldn't just walk away right now. John rolled his eyes and pointed at the door again.

"Just go, Scott, before he uses all his energy kicking you out," sighed Virgil.

Scott glanced at Virgil for a moment and then did as his brother asked. He guessed John wanted to talk or sign or communicate in some form to their younger brother. He decided to see how their father had got on with Gordon instead.


	3. The Healing Process Begins

**Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I apologise for such a delay but real life just decided it was more important. Thanks once again to my beta, you're amazing. Enjoy all.**

 **Chapter 3: The healing process begins.**

John turned his attention back to his younger brother and gestured at the seat Scott had been sat in. Virgil shook his head and began to pace up and down the room. John rolled his eyes at him and gestured again.

The younger Tracy was too caught up in his own thoughts to realize his brother was still trying to get him into the chair. He couldn't believe that Scott actually blamed him for what had happened to John. Had his actions really been that wrong? John needed to rest; it was the way John dealt with any illness. He would just sleep it off. The others had their own ways, Scott tended to work his off or at least until he collapsed anyway. Gordon, generally, made little fuss, after going through the hell of his hydrofoil an illness seemed like nothing. Alan would moan and groan his way through it, driving them all nuts usually. And, himself? Well, he was a little too much like Scott and would either work it off or paint until he couldn't any longer. He sunk down onto the chair and looked over at his older brother.

John raised one eyebrow questioningly, hoping Virgil would know he was asking what was going on his head. Virgil sighed but said nothing. John yawned but kept his eyes on his brother.

"You need sleep," Virgil said finally.

John gestured to the desk where a notepad lay. Virgil, realizing what he wanted, got up and fetched the pad. He also grabbed a pen and then sat back down beside him.

John quickly wrote something and turned the pad round to face the artist.

 _You talk then I'll sleep._

"You need the sleep more right now. I'll be fine," replied Virgil, running his fingers through his hair showing that he was stressed.

John just stared at his brother but the yawn that followed ruined it and Virgil couldn't help but chuckle.

"You need to sleep or else you won't get better and you'll stay here longer. Plus, Gordon is going to have a field day when he realizes you have no voice," said Virgil, standing up.

The look of despair that crossed John's face was enough to make Virgil grin and John could see the hurt leaving his brother's eyes. Although, Virgil still needed to talk to Scott, his brother was calm again.

John suddenly wrote something again then spun the pad round to face his brother.

 _This is not your fault._

Virgil gave him a soft smile, "Thanks, it's not his either despite what he may think."

John nodded unsurprised that Virgil had also realized Scott clearly blamed himself for what was happening to John. That would have to be a later problem though because John was losing the battle with sleep once more.

"Just sleep, John. You can sort the rest of us out once you're better," said Virgil, softly as he adjusted the blanket over his brother. It wasn't often he got to tuck an older brother in. John smiled slightly at his brother's touch and then he was lost to sleep once more.

Virgil recorded some more details of his brother's condition and then found himself wandering over to the window where the sun was now beginning to set. Hopefully tomorrow would bring them a better day or at least a less stressful one. The young artist then walked back over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside his brother. Running his fingers through his hair he smiled ruefully.

"Maybe being the medic isn't the best choice after all. I'm gonna be bald before I even reach thirty that or grey like Dad," he muttered to himself.

"If I could handle you five when you were younger, I'm sure between us we can handle them now," said a voice and Virgil turned to see his father standing behind him. Jeff pulled up a seat beside him and looked over to his other son. Although, still very pale it was clear John was sleeping peacefully at least for now.

"Perhaps," replied Virgil though he wasn't really convinced. His brothers could be hell when they were ill or injured.

"Virgil, you do know that what happened with John was not your fault? You did the right thing in leaving him alone to sleep. He never would have rested if Scott had stayed in there."

"Try telling Scott that," he muttered and made to stand up but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I will but I need to know that you believe it too, Son. I would have done exactly the same thing if I had been there. I trust your judgement and your decisions," replied Jeff.

Virgil turned to face his father and could see that the older man meant every word he had just said. "Thanks, Dad," he replied, knowing he had just heard exactly what he needed to hear.

Jeff wrapped his arm around his middle son, "You're welcome, Son. Try as you might you can only do so much for them. John is the smart one so he would have only gone out there if he honestly felt better. You and I both know how easily you can go back downhill from trying to do too much."

Virgil nodded knowing his father was right. John, out of all his brothers, was the one least likely to go wandering about when ill. He must have assumed he was feeling better and gone out for fresh air. Given his brother had been fully dressed, he obviously hadn't been going for a swim. Virgil could only theorise that John had come over dizzy and lost his balance whilst too close to the pool, causing him to fall in.

"Now as much as I know you want to be near your brother in case he needs you, I think you need to go get something to eat," said Jeff, interrupting his son's thoughts.

Virgil made to protest but stopped when his stomach then grumbled, "Okay but if he wakes be prepared he may get sick again," replied Virgil. He got up and brought a bowl to his father just in case.

"Virgil, I've been doing this long enough to know all the warning signs," replied Jeff with a grin.

"Yeah, Gordon and Alan certainly kept you busy with that one," agreed the younger Tracy before he made his way out of the room and up to the kitchen. Their grandmother was away visiting some friends but Virgil could tell by the delicious smell wafting his way that Kyrano had been busy. Entering the room, he sat down only to find a plate of hot food placed in front of him.

"Thanks, Kyrano," he said and he took a deep breath in.

"You're welcome, Mr. Virgil," came the quiet reply before the man in question disappeared.

* * *

Gordon sat beside his pool but from a distance. Usually his feet would be dangling in the cool water but not today. His faith in his sanctuary lost as he realized what it had almost cost him. Suddenly its lustre was gone; the water looked dark and uninviting to him now. He had never imagined in his darkest of dreams that it would be his pool, which robbed him of his brother. Of course, he hadn't actually lost his brother. John was in the sickbay. He wasn't fine but he would be okay and yet Gordon still couldn't touch the water.

He shook his head and stood up, walking to the side of the villa. There was a box on the wall which housed all the controls for the pool including the cover. It was rarely used as Gordon often went for a late night swim if his back bothered him or they'd had a late rescue. His hand hovered over the lever that would cover the pool up.

"Don't let what happened to John, keep you from something you love," said a voice and Gordon turned to see Virgil standing behind him.

"I'm not sure I can stop it," he admitted, dropping his hand from the box.

"Yes, you can Gordon. It was just an accident. From what we can tell, John felt better so went for some fresh air outside as he often does. He probably over exerted himself and was on his way in when he either lost his balance or blacked out. It was just bad luck he was close to the pool when it happened. The most important thing here is that you were here to save him," he stepped closer to his brother, "He is still alive and recovering in the infirmary and that's what really matters."

"I know but I can't get the image of him lying in the water out of my head," he glanced towards the water and then looked away, "Every time I look at it all I see is John face down, not moving."

"I know it's hard but you have to face it head on or else it will eat you alive. After Two was hit by the Sentinel I found it so hard to make that first flight. It's why Scott was so insistent he came with me, he knew I was well enough to fly," explained Virgil.

Gordon's mind went back to that day and he now understood better why Scott had been so adamant he flew with Virgil. It should have been himself but Scott was having none of it. He just put it down to paranoid big brother smothering but now he understood.

"My mind kept racing back to what had happened but it soon receded. You need to get back in the pool, Gords. Swimming is to you what art and music is to me. It's a part of us and we can't live without it. I know that you don't just swim because it keeps you fit or even because it helps with back pain but it's because it keeps you sane. It helps you work through whatever it is you're facing and allows you to vent any frustration you're feeling," added Virgil, hoping he was getting through to his brother.

Gordon nodded knowing that Virgil was right. He needed to swim it was what kept him going. His mind then went back to his own accident. He'd almost lost his life when the hydrofoil had crashed and yet that hadn't stopped him entering the water so what made this so different?

"Because it wasn't you that almost died it was your brother," said Virgil, reading his brothers thoughts.

Gordon should have known Virge would know exactly what he was thinking. He seemed to have this way of just knowing. His brother was right again though it was because it was John there. Himself he could handle but someone he loved that was something else entirely.

"Just remember the water didn't take him from us, he's still here and when he's better I'm sure Scott will want words about going walkabout," said Virgil, wondering if he was getting through to his younger brother. It was rare to see Gordon so broken and yet he could fully understand his brother's feelings.

Gordon nodded at his brother's words and found his eyes drifting back to the pool. This time it didn't look quite so dark and uninviting as it had earlier but was he really ready to get in yet.

Virgil moved away as if he was leaving but then headed towards the sun loungers. "Dad is with John so thought I would grab some fresh air for a bit," he said, sitting down.

Gordon knew that wasn't really why Virgil was staying outside. His brother was offering him the support of being here for him in case he needed it without saying that's what he was doing. Gordon found himself smiling slightly at the thought not that he would ever admit to that of course but he did head back towards the pool. Whipping his t-shirt off him, he paused at the pool side. A few deep breaths and he dived into the cool waters. Before he could force himself to think he swam across to the other side, turned round and came back again. He continued swimming up and down the pool, feeling the tension seep from his body as it always did. Finally, after more lengths then he probably should have done he came to a stop close to where Virgil was sitting. His brother was still sat there acting as if he hadn't been watching but Gordon knew full well he had.

"You can go smother someone else now," he said, grinning at his older brother.

"Me? I'm just sat here enjoying the sunshine," replied Virgil, with an innocent look across his face but a faint grin was building.

Gordon lifted his hands up and flicked water at his brother. It was futile because he knew Virgil was too far away but he did it anyway. Virgil just shook his head, grinning at his younger brother. He was going to be okay now, they both were at least. As for Scott he wasn't so sure but right now he also wasn't sure he could be the one to reach him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott had joined his father in the infirmary. He was hoping that Virgil was there so he could try and apologise but he was out of luck.

"How's he doing?" he asked, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake his brother.

"He's okay, stirred a few times but not enough to wake up properly. If he can sleep a few more hours than he should feel a lot better," replied Jeff, smiling down at his second eldest son.

"That's good. Where's Virgil?" he asked, surprised the young medic wasn't in here keeping an eye on John.

"He's getting something to eat and no doubt helping Gordon," replied Jeff, knowing full well the artist would be able to get through to him.

"Has Gordon made it in here yet?" asked Scott, realizing for the first time he hadn't seen Gordon down here.

"No, I don't think so. If Virgil is doing as I believe he is then we will see Gordon after he's had a good swim," replied Jeff. Although, Gordon shared his closest bond with Alan, over the years since International Rescue had begun, his bond with Virgil had tightened. Possible due to the many hours spent in Thunderbird Two. Jeff also knew that Gordon was the only person, Virgil trusted to fly Two with any sort of skill. Even Scott had never quite mastered that skill not that his stubborn eldest would admit it of course.

"That's good," said Scott, distractedly. His mind going back to what he had said to Virgil. He was really beginning to regret that he had made Virgil feel like he didn't trust his judgement.

Jeff who could read his sons better then they knew had quickly figured what was going through his son's mind. "What happened with John was just an accident. Nobody is at fault," said Jeff. He was aiming the words at both of his sons in the room, being aware that John was awake.

Scott sunk down onto the seat that Virgil had been sat on earlier, unaware that John was awake and listening. "But, Dad, it could have been prevented," he sighed, then jumped as something touched his arm. He looked down to see a pad of paper being thrust at him. Taking it he saw writing on it.

 _Listen to Dad._

Scott looked up at John who gestured at the paper and then over at their father. Scott sighed but he did look back over at his father.

"Thank you, John," he said with a slight grin. Even without his voice, John still had the ability to get his point across to them all. "You know that when John is ill he needs rest more than anything else and you also know he has never been able to rest with you breathing over him. Virgil did the right thing in ordering you out so he could rest," continued Jeff.

John touched Scott's hand so his brother would look at him and then nodded his head in agreement to his father's words. He then wrote something on the pad and spun it to face Scott again.

 _You can't be there all the time. What if a rescue had come up?_

"Then I would have gone. You know that but it didn't, John. There was no reason for me to leave," he said, his anger building once more.

John rolled his eyes at his brother and then winced at the pain it caused. Scott really was the stubborn one in this family and his guilt was gonna eat him alive one of these days.

"John and I have given you the reason why, as I'm sure Virgil has too. Scott, I know as the big brother you feel you need to protect them at all times but you just can't. It's not humanly possible. I also have full trust in your brother's judgement. He would not have left John for even a second, if he had any concern that he was seriously ill," said Jeff, moving his chair to sit beside his eldest son.

John had been writing again and when he spun the pad round Scott couldn't help but grin slightly at his words.

 _He's a smother brother just like you._

Jeff also grinned at the words, "Yes he is and he has the added medical training to make him more aware of everything. He did the right thing and deep down you know that. What happened after that was an accident pure and simple. You know from your own experiences that you can feel better one minute and then can relapse with little to no warning. John would never have left his room unless he felt up to it and the minute he knew he was feeling worse, he made to come in, he just didn't quite make it."

John smiled over at his dad relieved his father had enough faith in him to know he hadn't just gone wandering about when he felt ill. Jeff smiled fondly back at him, gripping his shoulder for a moment. John then yawned again, knowing the pull of sleep was about to win once more. He couldn't wait until he stopped being controlled by this need to sleep.

"Go to sleep, little brother," said Scott.

John just nodded. He then looked back at their father before flicking his head over to Scott again. Jeff knew exactly what he was saying and nodded his own head. John, knowing that his father would sort Scott out, allowed sleep to pull him away once more.


	4. Speaking without sound

**Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this but life just gets in the way. Thanks to my amazing beta making this readable for me. Hope you're still enjoying this.**

 **Chapter 4: Speaking without sound.**

Jeff and Scott sat in a companionable silence as John drifted off to sleep once more. Scott knew his father had more to say but for a moment they just relished in the peace and quiet. It was very rare on this Island.

"Scott, you need to accept that what happened happened and nothing can change that," Jeff said finally. He wanted to help his eldest son see this so that he and Virgil could talk once more. He knew things would be strained between the two of them and it wasn't a good thing. They were so connected together and it's what made them such a good team.

"I know. It's just difficult. What if Gordon hadn't come out to the pool when he did?" questioned Scott. Although he could see what his dad meant, his mind was still wrapped in the what-ifs.

"But he did and that's what matters, Son," replied Jeff and as he had with Virgil earlier, he wrapped his arm around his son.

Scott made no attempt to shrug his father off. For a moment he needed that strength which only his father could provide. Finally, he sighed and moved away. "I think I owe Virgil an apology."

Jeff smiled, "Yes, you do but if I know my son as well as I think I do, he will understand and forgive you," replied Jeff.

Scott nodded, "Better go find him then," he said, hoping his father was right. He made to stand when something grabbed his arm, halting him. He looked down to see John was awake and looking at him.

John shook his head at Scott and gestured at him to sit back down. Scott made to pull away but John tightened the grip and shook his head again.

Jeff couldn't help but smile at the stubborn look in his stargazer. Although, Scott was the more stubborn of the two brothers, John had his moments when he could outdo even his oldest brother and this was one of them. Plus, Jeff knew exactly why John was stopping Scott. "Son, sit down. You can find Virgil later when he's finished helping Gordon," he said.

Scott relented and sat back down again. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he questioned, looking down at John. John shook his head and then his hands came up to his throat and then touched his head. The pain in his throat and head had come back with a vengeance and sleep was now eluding him.

Jeff had stood up the minute John's hands went to his throat, realizing exactly what his son was saying. He walked over to the table Virgil had set up earlier with the meds John might need. Jeff might not have the medical training that Virgil did but he was perfectly capable of looking after his son. Walking back to John, he raised the bed slightly so he could sit up. He handed over the required dosage and then a cup of water.

When he was finished, John sank back down against the pillow. He no longer felt sick but he knew it was going to be a while before he was better. He was aware that his brothers were all dealing with what had happened now but he hoped Gordon would come down. If any of his brothers could get through to Gordon, it was Virgil. Ever since they'd started International Rescue, he'd noticed a strong bond forming between them and it would allow Virgil to reach out to him. Even trusting in his next youngest brother, John still needed to see Gordon. He needed to so that his own mind would be put at ease.

The door swung open and in came Virgil and Gordon. Both looked much more relaxed and it was clear to all present that Virgil had gotten through to Gordon. They approached the bed and a grin appeared on the younger Tracy's face.

"So, what you gotta tell me, John?" he asked.

John just rolled his eyes at him, expecting a comment like that but secretly he was quite relieved to hear it. It meant that Gordon was coping. He still wanted to fully reassure himself of that though but it was easier said than done with everyone else there. His gaze automatically shifted to Virgil and then to Gordon.

Virgil nodded, understanding what he wanted. He looked to Scott and with a slight jerk of his head to the door, Scott stood up. "I'm really hungry so as you've got plenty of company, I'm off to get some food." He knew exactly what Virgil was getting at and it would give him a chance to talk to his younger brother. They just had to get Jeff out as well.

"Well, I think I'm going to call Alan and check in with him," said Jeff, standing up. He had seen the look pass between his sons and knew John wanted to be alone with Gordon.

Virgil waited until they had left and then turned to Gordon. "You okay here with John for a bit? I need to check on that repair Brains and I were working on."

"Yeah sure, I reckon I can handle our silent spaceman," he replied.

"Carry on like that and I think you'll be the one in the bed," said Virgil with a grin and then he left the room but made sure John could still reach the pad and pen.

Gordon sniffed the air around him, "Well I just had a shower so it must be you," he said, realizing they had all just left them on purpose.

John raised one eyebrow at him and then gestured at the seat beside the bed. Gordon sat down beside him and waited as John wrote on the pad.

 _You okay?_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" questioned Gordon.

John made a thumb down gesture then pointed to Gordon.

Gordon sighed and his grin disappeared, "I'm getting there. Virge helped," he replied honestly. "I've never underestimated the power of water and just what it's capable of. Hell, it almost robbed me of my own life but seeing you face down in it…Well that was something else entirely." Gordon stood up and wandered to the window. "That pool is my sanctuary and I guess I forgot just how deadly it can be. I never ever thought I would be pulling one of my own brothers from it," he continued but this time he turned back to John. "If you'd have died out there, I'm not sure I could ever have gone back into it."

 _But I didn't, w_ rote John, turning the pad so Gordon could read it.

Gordon nodded and came back over to the bed. "I know Virgil, reminded me of that. I think I just needed to see you to fully accept that."

 _Well, I'm right here._

Gordon grinned at him again, "Well, most of you anyway. So you ready for some epic level smothering from those brothers of ours?"

John grinned properly for the first time since he had become ill and then wrote on the pad again. _Hide me._

"Not a chance. You gotta face their smothering like a man. Well, a voiceless man at least."

* * *

Following his chat with Gordon, John had finally been able to relax and sleep. Helped along a little by a light sedative Virgil had slipped his brother. He didn't like drugging his brothers like that but he also knew that John really needed rest more than anything right now.

He sat beside his brother's bed unable to leave in case his brother woke and needed anything. His father had tried to send him to rest but Virgil knew he would be unable to until John was feeling better so Jeff had given up.

A cough from the bed drew his attention down to where John had awoken once more. Looking at his watch, Virgil was stunned to see it was 5am. "How long have I been sitting here?" he muttered to himself as he checked his brother's vitals. All were looking much better and it was clear his brother was on the mend. Oh, he knew it would be a few more days before John was well but it was definitely an improvement. His brother was still without voice though which was clearly annoying the star gazer.

John reached for the pad, frustrated that he could still not speak. He quickly wrote some words down and turned it to face his brother.

 _How much longer?_

He didn't need to say anymore as he knew Virgil would instantly understand what he meant. His brother always did. Scott may be the eldest and not much got past him but he didn't have the astute awareness of Virgil. It was almost like a sixth sense at times especially between him and Scott. Sometimes he wondered if they shouldn't have been born twins.

"I can't say for definite, bro, but could be a few more days. Sorry," replied Virgil, gripping his shoulder tight for a moment. "Is it feeling sore?"

John nodded and watched as Virgil went to get him something for the pain. He wasn't sure he could go through another few days of this. He didn't feel quite so ill anymore but maybe that was worse. When he was really ill he could just sleep and ignore the lack of voice. Now, he was realizing just how much of an impediment it could be. After all, he wouldn't be able to go back to work until he could speak. What good would he be on a rescue or even on Five?

"It will be a bit longer before Dad or Scott let you anywhere near Thunderbird Five," said Virgil as he reappeared with the medication.

John took the meds he was given and then a few sips of water which felt refreshingly cool on his throat. Sinking back down against the pillows, he sighed as exhaustion overtook him once more.

"More sleep and you will be feeling much better," said Virgil, adjusting the blankets slightly.

John couldn't argue even if he'd wanted to and closed his eyes knowing his brother was right.

Scott wandered into the room just as John drifted off to sleep once more. He smiled fondly to see his brother looking much less pale than he had yesterday. "How's he doing?" he asked, wondering if his brother was speaking to him.

"He's getting there," replied Virgil as he busied himself clearing things up.

"Look Virge, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did. I do trust your judgement I just got a little caught up in everything but it was wrong of me to take it out on you," he said.

Virgil turned to face him but Scott couldn't quite read his expression, he did however see the exhaustion building in his brother's eyes. "Thank you. Are you okay to sit with John for a bit? I need to check on Two," he asked.

"Uh Yeah, sure," replied Scott, that wasn't quite the reply he had expected.

"He should sleep for a while yet but if he wakes feeling worse, let me know okay?" continued Virgil as he walked towards the door.

"Are we okay?" asked Scott, unsure if Virgil had forgiven him or not.

Virgil just nodded distractedly and headed out of the door, his mind already on Thunderbird Two, he didn't really take in what his brother had asked him.

* * *

By the following morning, John was feeling much better and more like himself but his voice was still hiding itself away. He was hoping Virgil would let him out today, he needed some fresh air and food. The thought of food made him realize that he felt really hungry and knew he must be on the mend. Sitting up, the room spun alarmingly and John accepted he wasn't quite recovered yet.

The door opened but John missed who entered because his eyes were on the tray being carried and his stomach growled in recognition of what it held.

"Feeling better, bro?" asked Virgil, who was carrying the tray.

John nodded, knowing that despite his best efforts he couldn't answer with actual words. Virgil smiled knowingly and handed over the tray. John smiled a thanks and tucked in. He was careful to take it steady the last thing he needed right now was to throw up again.

"How's your throat? Is it hurting?" asked Virgil.

John nodded again, his head felt clearer but his throat still felt like he'd swallowed a few knives. Virgil handed him some more medication and a drink. John quickly swallowed them down and reached out to grip his brother's arm for a moment. He knew Virgil would understand the gesture and his brother's smile affirmed that.

"How are you feeling, Son?" asked Jeff, entering the room and surprising both of his sons. He then rephrased his question realizing how hard that was to answer with no voice, "Are you feeling any better?"

John nodded and then put his hands to his throat and shook his head. Jeff who could read his sons better than they knew instantly realized that John was feeling better but his throat was still giving him trouble.

"It will ease soon and your voice will come back. You swallowed a lot of water on top of the possible infection already building there," replied Virgil.

"So, John is still a silent Sally, then?" questioned Gordon, sauntering into the room.

"Silent Sally?" queried Virgil whilst John glared at him.

"What no good? How about Mutey Man then?"

Virgil just shook his head and walked away to the desk to record how John was feeling. Gordon sat down on the bed and grinned at his brother. John waited for whatever was next to come out of the redhead's mouth. It was clear he had plenty to say.

"Oh, where to begin?" he muttered, the grin widening on his face.

"Gordon, your brother might not be able to talk but he's still capable of hitting you," cautioned Jeff.

"But it's funny. Our communications expert can't communicate with anyone, that could make things interesting," replied Gordon with a slight chuckle. As much as he intended to wind John up, he was also relieved to see how much better his brother looked. Maybe today he could hold back just a little on the teasing. His eyes then glanced over to Virgil. He'd seen his brother yawn at least five times since he walked in. His first priority needed to be getting a stubborn older brother to rest.

"Hey, bro, if you wanna grab a nap, I'm sure dad and I can take care of No Voice here," he said as Virgil yawned again.

Virgil nodded but he had no intention of going to sleep. He and Brains were almost done with their work on Two and he wanted to run some tests on her. "Yeah, good idea. You gonna be okay, John?" he asked, knowing how annoying Gordon could get.

John made a slight fist towards Gordon and then smiled at Virgil, nodding his head as he did so.

Virgil grinned back, John could handle his younger brother if he needed to. "Oh and if Dad says it's okay then you can leave the sickbay but you have to rest though no more going walkabout," he added as he approached the door. He shook his head as John saluted in agreement at him.

John turned to look at his father, a pleading look in his eyes. Jeff smiled fondly, remembering all the times he'd seen that look when John was young. "Okay, as long as you do as Virgil asked and you actually rest."

John nodded and sat himself back up again, relieved this time when the room didn't spin. Gordon jumped up and moved over so John could swing his legs off the bed. Slowly, he moved until he was on the edge of the bed. Jeff and Gordon both stood ready in case he fell but he managed to stand up and stay upright. It seemed like such an achievement which of course was rather silly but right now John didn't care.

"You ready?" asked Gordon, all laughter gone from his voice for the time being.

John nodded and they began the slow progress from sickbay to his own room, flanked on either side by his dad and brother. Neither made any attempt to help him though, Gordon recognised the need in John to do this by himself but he was there just in case.

Finally, they arrived and John sank onto the bed feeling like he had just run a marathon. Being sick really drained you out and John was glad that it didn't happen very often to him.

"Well, I'm off for a swim," said Gordon, heading to the door. He then paused and grinned. "Give me a shout if you need anything. Oh wait, you can't. Silly me," he said and ducked as the pillow came flying at his head.

"He'll leave you alone for a while now and if he gets too bad, I'll ban him from your room," said Jeff, sitting down beside the bed.

John shook his head and grabbed a pad he always kept beside the bed and quickly wrote.

 _It's okay at least this way we know he's okay. I prefer this Gordon._

"I do, too," replied Jeff with a smile. John then yawned and Jeff could see how much that short walk had worn out his son. "Why don't you try and sleep again for a bit?" he suggested and John nodded, shutting his eyes.

"Sleep well, Son," said Jeff, softly, brushing the hair back off his son's face.


	5. Without a Word

**Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews especially given the huge delay in updating. Well this is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, Darkflame, this is it and I've loved writing this for you. Hope you enjoyed it my dear friend and you deserve it for just being you. Love you.**

 **Chapter 5: Without a Word**

Virgil wiped his hands on a cloth then dropped it onto his tool box. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had been down in the silo a lot longer than he had intended. Shrugging off his overalls, he made his way out of the silo and up into the villa. He let out a big yawn as his stomach grumbled at the same time and he decided that food best be his first stop and then maybe he really should go and rest. After he'd checked on John, of course, then maybe one more test run on Two. It had been two days since John had finally left the sickbay and his brother was getting better by the day but Virgil still wanted to keep a close eye on him. Especially as John still had no voice. Not that it had stopped his brother from getting his point across when he needed to.

Stopping into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find a plate held out in front of him. "Thanks, Kyrano," he replied and sat down.

"You're welcome, Mr. Virgil," replied the quiet man before he disappeared again.

Virgil quickly ate the food and then headed off to find John. He had a feeling his brother wouldn't be in his room but in the lounge with their father. John had been finding other ways to help as he couldn't take part in rescues. With Brains' help he'd been able to connect with Five's on-board computers so he could help Alan if needed. Virgil knew his brother was struggling with not being able to help and seemingly unaware of how much he could do without uttering a single word.

He entered the lounge to find John engaged in an animated but silent conversation with their father. John was fluent in sign language and it had quickly become clear that Jeff was as well. Something his sons had no idea about until now. Virgil could see that though still pale John appeared to be much better so decided to not interrupt them. Instead he headed to his piano and without even needing any music he started to play.

John had noticed Virgil come in and had even seen the swift change in direction. He smiled as he realized what Virgil was playing. It was a tune he had always loved and one Virgil had always played whenever he felt John needed cheering up. Right now he didn't, he was doing okay but it was good to hear it though.

"Easily lost in his music, just like his mother," mused Jeff a fond smile on his face as he watched his musician.

John nodded in agreement with a little surprise at the open mention of Lucy. Jeff very rarely talked about her and hardly ever about her music, it caused him heartache. Thankfully, he had accepted Virgil's talent in the end and now John was aware of how much it meant to Jeff when his son played.

As he watched his brother play, his eyes landed on the dark circles around his brothers eyes and it was clear Virgil was heading for exhaustion. He looked over at his dad and gestured at Virgil and made a sleeping motion, followed by a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. He's claimed he has but looking at him now I'm thinking he may have been lying," replied Jeff now seeing the same as John.

Jeff made to stand up but John stopped him. It was clear that the music was having a calming effect on his brother and this might actually help him relax.

Thankfully, Jeff realized what John was getting at and he sat back down again. "Even without saying a word John, you can convey all you need to us," said Jeff a knowing look on his face.

John sighed and knew he should have realized his Dad would know exactly how he was feeling.

"John, this isn't permanent and even if it was. You would still be a part of International Rescue. It's not your voice that makes you good at what you do, it's you. With the simplest look I've seen you calm one of your brothers and with the barest touch you're able to tell us how much we mean to you. Even in the last couple of days, you've reached out, reassured and faced down each of your stubborn brothers. You even reassured Alan up on Five. So never doubt your worth to us just because you've lost your voice," said Jeff.

"Thank you," mouthed John, touched by his father's words. It truly meant so much to him to hear his dad say that and he found himself leaning over to hug him. Jeff smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Gordon finished his laps and swam leisurely to the side of the pool. A towel landed on the deck beside him and he looked up to see John sat beside the pool. "Hey bro, your voice quit hiding yet?" he asked and John shook his head.

Gordon climbed out of the pool, gave himself a quick rub down with the towel before wrapping it around his neck and sat down beside his brother. "Is Dr. Virgil panicking yet that it hasn't returned?"

John shook his head again. Virgil wasn't worried yet but he couldn't say the same about himself. Despite that chat with his father a part of him was still worried it wouldn't return.

"It will come back, bro, before long you'll want to shout at one of us, Scott probably and there it will be," replied Gordon.

"Scott?" he mouthed questioningly.

Gordon nodded, "Yeah him. He no doubt still owes Virgil an apology and being the stubborn pain-in-the-ass big brother that he is. He'll need some pushing into it."

John who'd kept a pen and paper on him at all times, especially around Gordon who would pretend not to understand him, wrote quickly. _He's already apologised._

"Did Virgil actually hear him or did his sleep addled brain forget it?" queried Gordon.

John wrote again, _that I'm not so sure of._

"I wonder where he keeps the sedatives, I could slip some in his coffee later," mused Gordon, standing up.

John reached out to grab his arm but Gordon stepped away, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "If you have an issue with this do tell me," he paused and then continued. "Nope thought not, I'm off for a rummage in the infirmary.

John knew as much as Virgil needed sleep, drugging him wasn't the best idea and letting Gordon loose with any sort of medication was a recipe for disaster. If he didn't destroy the infirmary first. His brother was moving for the door now and out of his reach. "Stop!" he called, not expecting anything to come out but was stunned when the word was audible.

Gordon stopped and turned around, "Well, it's about time," he replied and then walked back over. "Okay I'll leave him for now but if he doesn't sleep soon then I will."

John shook his head, "Nope, I'll do it if he needs to then he won't kill you for wrecking his infirmary."

"True but he might kill you for drugging him," retorted Gordon.

"Nah, he likes me more than you," grinned John.

Gordon couldn't help but grin back, so you hope."

* * *

An exhausted Virgil wandered into the lounge and slumped onto the sofa beside his oldest brother sighing with relief. John had his voice back now and the repairs were done to Two so he could finally relax. Scott didn't move so Virgil swung his legs up onto his brother's lap and leant back against the cushion closing his eyes.

Scott said nothing, knowing Virgil really needed to rest. He'd been so busy looking after John that he was well aware the young artist had barely slept in the last few days. Luckily John was on the mend and Virgil could now rest. A bed of course would be better and far more comfortable but his brother looked so relaxed Scott didn't have the heart to order him to his bed. A faint snore told him that Virgil was no longer awake and a slight grin crossed his face. "Guess I'm forgiven then," he said, softly as Virgil shuffled slightly but didn't awaken. Scott picked up the book he had been reading, quite content to sit here whilst his brother rested.

Two figures stood in the doorway watching the scene before them. A fond smile crossed Jeff's face as he watched them. It was a familiar scene to the older man. Virgil had often fallen asleep across Scott when they were younger. In fact, Virgil had often sought the comfort of Scott when he was really tired and his eldest clearly had no problem with it. He'd never kicked him off.

"Five, four, three, two, one," counted down John who stood beside him. As he reached one, the book dropped from Scott's hand and his head tipped back as he dozed off. John knew his only older brother was tired as well and hadn't slept great himself.

Jeff looked at his middle son and grinned that John had known exactly what was going to happen next. He was surprised though when John suddenly stuck his arm out blocking the doorway. Turning, he saw his second youngest approaching and then stop at the arm.

John raised his finger to his lips to shush Gordon before he could speak and the brother in question looked at him in surprise then glanced over the arm. Seeing his two older brothers, Gordon nodded in understanding and turned around.

John exchanged a surprised look with his father that Gordon had accepted that so readily. He'd expected some sort of joke or threat of a camera at least.

Gordon grinned at them both, "Even I know when not to push it and I'm probably the only one who knows exactly how exhausted Virgil really is," he replied, keeping his voice low. He knew that even before John had got ill, Virgil hadn't been sleeping well so this was exactly what he needed. He was not about to deny his brother that.

"Is there something I need to know?" asked Jeff, realizing there was more to his son's words.

Gordon walked away from the door, knowing Scott was a light sleeper and didn't want to wake him. "It's nothing really, Dad. On top of looking after John he's been working on a repair to Two and then had to overhaul some of the computer systems to compensate," explained the young man.

A look of guilt crossed John's face at his brother's words. He knew being ill wasn't his fault but he still couldn't help feeling bad that he was the reason his younger brother was exhausted. He then felt someone punch him on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, turning to Gordon.

"No more guilt, you didn't get ill on purpose. It was just one of them things and Virge will be fine. He's been exhausted before and no doubt will again. He can't help being a smother brother so we just gotta let him get on with it," explained Gordon in a rare display of wisdom he wasn't usually known for. He then grinned, "And this way, you've just been saved from him killing you."

"Why would Virgil want to kill John?" asked Jeff, having no idea what was going on.

"He doesn't want to kill me and I had no intention of carrying out anything we discussed, I knew he would rest," replied John.

"Oh yes, I forgot you were clairvoyant now. So, oh mighty mind reader, what is going to happen now?" asked Gordon.

John grinned and Gordon stepped back slightly. "I'll give you a hint," he paused and walked up to Gordon, whispering in his ear. "Run!"

Gordon looked at his father, "Later, Dad," he said and took off down the corridor.

John grinned at his dad and then wandered off the way his younger brother had gone. There was no need to rush he knew exactly where Gordon was and he wanted a little revenge for all his cheeky comments.

Jeff shook his head and turned back to his other sons who were still fast asleep. He smiled as he accepted that things were once more returning to normal on the island.


End file.
